deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ October 17, 2010 Earlier today, a test to field prostitute zombies failed due to the lack of penis in moderators. October 16, 2010 Earlier today, a test to move DF to more powerful servers to support the currently heavily increasing active player count sadly failed and crashed the server for a few hours. The problem is currently heavily being worked on, since the mark of 4,000 simultaneously online players in Dead Frontier has been reached recently, which also seems to be the limit of our current hardware system. Please be patient, since the server may be slower than usual until we have moved to the new server. October 15, 2010 A new weapon has been added to the Credit shop. The Corpse Blaster is a Godcrafted shotgun made of bones, with a required skill of 50 strength, and a shotgun proficiency requirement of 100. The gun may be purchased in the Credit shop for 1000 credits whilst 800 credits for Gold Members. The Corpse Blaster is a limited edition weapon, and is only available until November 15th, 2010. Stats are listed as: 12 Gauge Ammo; 30 Round Capacity; Slow Reload Speed; Slow Firing Speed; Zero Critical Chance; 50 Strength Required; 100 Shotgun Skill Required; 5 x 12 Damage per Hit; 1.5 Shots per Second. The graphics for Security Boxes and Courier Packages have also been updated. October 12, 2010 Akraix, Captain Awesome, and NADA Elite have been picked to help moderate the Dead Frontier forums as forum-only Moderators (meaning that they can't help you with any serious problems, please continue to contact the other Moderators if you need advanced help), to support the increasing community size since the latest 3D release and prepare Dead Frontier for even more players in the future. October 11, 2010 Dead Frontier went into maintenance mode earlier today. No one can log in besides Moderators, and of course, Admin himself. Dead Frontier is no longer in maintenance mode. Dead Frontier now has a new log-in screen and now has a much better outpost screen than the classic one. Check it out for yourself and see the difference. October 9, 2010 The Off Topic section in the forums now has three more boards, Serious Discussion, Forum Games, and Other Media. October 5, 2010 The website for Dead Frontier was updated with the screenshots from the competition, and has a new Dead Frontier Trailer on the page as well, there is also a new skin for the page. September 28, 2010 AdminPwn has started a new screenshot competition to improve the Dead Frontier homepage and take it up a notch to the level of 3D. September 20, 2010 The new version of Dead Frontier 3D has been released! A new demo, with multiplayer and PvP has been released to the public. The server is extremely laggy at the moment, but everything past the first screen seems fine. Get out there and explore while it's all still fresh to you! Stay safe out there, and remember to enable instance travelling so you can stay with your friends. Reference Link: New Public 3D Demo September 11, 2010 Quote from AdminPwn on the Dead Frontier Forums; Yes, looting level 90-100 weapons is now much harder. The idea of the update was to temporarily counter a looting exploit in 2D. In theory the new loot system should only really make a difference to the people using this exploit, but it's possible that legit looters will be affected to some extent. I'm afraid I can't go into any specifics as I don't want workarounds to be discovered. On the 20th, loot in 3D will be roughly the same as looting in 2D was a couple of weeks ago, minus the exploit. September 8, 2010 Neil has released yet another update on DF3D. "It's been a massive uphill struggle, but I've finally got the multiplayer system for DF3D finished (both co-op and PvP). Chances are there are still a few minor bugs and glitches to iron out, and I also need to spend a day or two improving the security measures of the new system. But other than that it's pretty much ready to go. It's taken me literally 5 times longer than I anticipated, but I think it's been more than worth it. The quality of multiplayer is about 100x better than you get in 2D Dead Frontier. I was originally planning to release the 3D inner city to everyone as soon as multiplayer was ready (ie in a day or two). However I've decided that the game is as it stands is a little too empty to be released as a realistic replacement for 2D. There are still a lot of features missing that whilst not strictly essential, are going to make the game very hard and impractical to play in any meaningful way (for example, huge city + no personal outposts just isn't going to be playable). In addition to this we only have basic zombie enemies programmed, which means the experience is going to be a little on the bland side. '' ''So, my new plan is to simply skip this demo release and instead focus my attention on getting the game to a more enjoyable state. Yes this will mean another delay, but probably not as long as you're imagining. I believe I can have a decent version of the game launched on or slightly after the 20th of this month. And just to clarify that will be for everyone." "P.S And no, Duke Nukem Forever is definitely not going to beat DF3D to release!" Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog August 29, 2010 Kryptor became the second person to reach level 200. August 15, 2010 Just a quick note to say yes I'm still alive and I'm still working on Dead Frontier 3D. I did indeed come home from Russia early, but unfortunately the next demo is still not ready, and probably won't be for at least a week. Getting multiplayer working properly has been a massive task, one far larger than I imagined at first and is the main source of the problems. It seems like every time I get one bug fixed, three more pop out of the woodwork. However, I am still making progress and hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer. I'm not going to post an updated timetable for features as I can't guarantee that I'll actually be able to keep to them. As you should all know by now, my estimation skills suck. Thanks for your patience! August 14, 2010 Today player Gregg Stevens became the first person in Dead Frontier to attain level 200. Then ForsakenxBacon hosted a CB Radio party for Gregg's achievement of reaching level 200. And will the fabled Destroyer Reactive armor that has been rumored to exist finally come to light as a result? With Neil still on holiday, only time can tell what reward, if any, is granted for achieving such a feat. August 3, 2010 The CB Radio was just updated with a new feature for everyone - the ability to create private chatrooms with an optional password and which can be moderated by the room owner. Aside from being very useful for clans and other groups, this should also take some of the load off the main rooms and ease chatting everywhere. You can create new rooms via the room changing screen, although it may require you to refresh the CB Radio. July 23, 2010 Today, the Bestiary was updated to include the new 3D Zombies, with complete descriptions and nicknames. July 21, 2010 Neil said in his development blog that he cannot work on the 3D demo currently, stating: My wife, son and I were planning to go and visit family in Russia for a month on the 20th of July. My aim was to continue to work on Dead Frontier 3D on my laptop while we were there. Unfortunately now that I've arrived in Russia I've discovered the software I need to work on DF3D isn't working properly on my laptop. This will make getting anything done while I'm here practically impossible. ''In light of this I've changed my holiday plans. My wife and son will stay in Russia for a month, but I'm going to come home early after 1 week so I can get the next demo ready. Of course, this will still mean a delay of about a week. Sorry guys.'' Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog July 16, 2010 Crynsos released images of the 3d zombies. piesandbombs13, a very old member said this: I'm capturing the animation frames for cryn to animate and put on the wiki. Crynsos' "Some preview pics" thread July 08, 2010 The Gold Member 3D Demo received several updates and some useful features, such as: * Improved HUD * Minimap * City Map * Graphic Quality and Sound Settings * Instructions Screen (Automatically displayed at the first time) * Various Bugfixes Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category:Browse Category:Outpost Attack